


awareness is born

by ideare



Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forLeaving the House and Growing Up





	awareness is born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving the House and Growing up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758882) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



> title is from _the rebel_ by albert camus.

  
**fic banner**  
  
**fic covers**  
[](http://i.imgur.com/G89X36s.png)[](http://i.imgur.com/Ovc4ytE.png)  
[](http://i.imgur.com/l82dVtz.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/xOiGH9O.png)   
  



End file.
